


The only way out

by BMC_Life



Category: Original Work
Genre: High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Multi, Teen Angst, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMC_Life/pseuds/BMC_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is the average depressed angsty bullied outsider gay teen.<br/>Max is a rising football star, trying to help save his best friend.<br/>Both are trying to make it through the last two years of high school unscathed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. Im not really sure if this will be good, or interesting, but who knows? Fair warning, this will most likely be explicit, and ridden with various grammar and spelling mistakes, failed jokes and cringe worthy actions. If you like this, or want to see any changes for the future, tell me in the comments.

"So I'm just going to say what is on all our minds, High School sucks," the principle said, standing on stage in front of the hundreds of dead tired juniors, struggling not to fall asleep in the cheap auditorium chairs. Each strained, as they listen to the seasoned speech, given to all at the beginning of each year.

"But you guys only have two more years! Less when this day is over!" the principle nearly screamed through his gross and thick mustache, over his wide belly and out into the crowd. Ian had always wondered why Dr. Willis had kept the fur on his face. 'Anyone with eyes could tell that the facial hair looked like it belonged on a pedophile, not a principle.'

  
**BUZZ**

  
His focus immediately snapped down to his phone. His best friend Max had texted him. The two had know each other since pre-school, and were hardly inseparable since then. The pair were a glowing example that opposites attract. Ian was a medium sized lanky kid with no fat, and even less muscle, obsessed with computers and math. Max, was completely different. He was the living embodiment of the average linebacker; large, broad shouldered, and built like a tank, and one of the best athletes in the state. In fact, the only common attribute between the two were their hair color, light brown, that turned dirty blond in the summer.

  
Ian had texted Max earlier, trying to secure two seats together, so at least they could suffer together. However, after a few minutes of searching, he was scolded by an administrator to simply pick a seat and sit down. Angry, Ian took the first seat he found, a torn and duck-taped-back-together chair, that was a few pounds away from simply falling threw. Most of the seats were like this. In the auditorium, all of the recliners were bolted to the ground, and the school did not want to remove them, in order to replace them. So instead, the administration pretended the seats were perfectly fine.

  
MAX: Sorry dude, I came in late and sat in the back. I'll get you next time though

Irritated but understanding, Ian responded,

IAN: Its fine, but now I'm surrounded by Danny and her friends and they are getting on my nerves

MAX: Calm down Danny is harmless. Everyone knows she just wants to try and own the school

At Riverside there were two factions, the football team, and the basketball team, each with their own respective cheerleaders and loyal clan of followers. Max, made Varsity football freshman year and ever since had been one of the tribe. He had always tried to pull Ian into the world of football, but Ian constantly resisted. He went to every game and cheered louder than most, but he always hated the football people and their constant sense of entitlement. The basketball team was almost a carbon copy of the football team, one central leader with a ditzy girl by his side, commanding an army of mindless workers. For football this was Cameron and Sophie, the blond buffoons, as Ian called them; Basketball was ruled by Reese and Ashley, yet to be nicknamed. As for Danny, she floated between the two, taking any opportunity to amass more power. Freshman year, Max was her 'opportunity.' She broke his heart a day before Homecoming, after two months of dating. Later that day, she and Ian got into a horrible scream fight, that landed both of them in ISS for a week. Since then Max has been seeing a lot of girls, but never truly committing to any.

IAN: Yah I know but I seriously hate that bitch

MAX: She's not that bad

IAN: SERIOUSLY?? Yesterday she told everyone that blind men have better style that me

MAX: Shes kinda right though

IAN: Fuck you man

MAX: Whoa, whats your problem? Justin?

IAN: Yah. earlier today I kinda ran into him in the halls

MAX: I really think you should let me handle this. I could totally get Cam to get him off your back

IAN: No its ok

Justin was Reese's second in command. He always picked on Ian. Justin saw Ian as the the easiest target of the football group, being on the outer circle, and having nearly no ties to Cameron; although both Max and Justin would disagree, Ian never truly associated himself with the blond's crew. Justin never truly hurt or accosted Ian; only simple little blows. But last year, things got much worse.

  
Halfway through sophomore year, Ian finally came out. He had know since 3rd grade that he preferred guys to girls. In 6th grade, one rainy day, out in the recess field, he told max. In 8th grade, he told his mom. His father and step-mom found out one month later, after a very awkward conversation over holiday custody. Up until last year, everyone had embraced him with wide open arms. However, children are quite different from adults. When someone is young, they examine and emphasize small details, especially regarding difference. For the students of Riverside high, this was no different. Although most did not care, a few special students, such as Justin, took personal offense to Ian's 'huge earth-shattering decision'. From that day onward, Justin did his best to remind Ian of his animosity.  
"And don't forget to make every day count, because it will go faster than you think!" And just like clockwork, all of the students sprang up, eager to get as far away from the auditorium as possible. In the heated frenzy, Ian stopped in an attempt to find Max. Just as he began to look, Justin approached quickly from behind, having, what seemed to be, the loudest conversation possible.

"Isn't it just QUEER how some people just stop in the middle of the crowd?" Justin announced, making sure Ian heard. Enflamed, Ian turned to tell Justin off; however, before Ian could make a move, Justin and his pack slammed Ian to the ground, snickering as they ran away, leaving Ian on the ground, alone.

* * *

 

"How was your first day back, Honey?" Ian's mom inquired, as she put down her monthly copy of PEOPLE magazine. The middle-age woman, was perched in the kitchen, attempting to look as though she had not been waiting for his arrival for the past hour.

"It was Ok, " Ian sighed, as he sobered past his mother toward the stairs and up to his room.

"Ok sweetie, I'm going to go to work," she responded, "dinner is in the fridge when you're hungry!" Dr, Julie Horn was a pediatric surgeon, who worked the graveyard shift of the ER. She had always been the main bread-earner of her family, before the divorce. Realistically, her life had not changed since, except her last name. She never truly loved her husband, only marring him to please her parents, to whom  she was also never really attached. The only person she ever loved was Ian, her shining light in the world.

  
When he reached his room, Ian flung the door shut, immediately emptying the contents of his pockets on to his Queen sized bed, which took up most of the space in his room. Although his mom mad a moderate amount of money, the horns insisted on living in a tiny two story house in the suburbs. Although his room was tiny, he made the most of it, covering the walls from floor to ceiling with various band and tech posters. Exhausted Ian flopped onto his bed, waiting. After a few moments he heard the alarm system ring, and the garage open, then close, downstairs. Knowing he was finally alone, Ian looked over to his phone laying a few inches away from his face. The screen blinked at him.

4 MISSED CALLS FROM MAX;-P

Ian knew Max would be furious if he didn't respond, but his bed looked extremely enticing. After weighing his options, Ian decided he could text Max back in an hour, a quick nap couldn't hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two at Riverside High

_**WOULD YA BE MY GIRLFRIEND** _

Ian was rocketed out of bed by the sound of pre-teen heartthrobs screeching into his ears. Last year he had the genius idea to program his alarm to play Girlfriend by *NSYNC every morning. Every morning since, he had been pulled out of sweet sleep by the awful song.

_**WOULD YA BE MY GIRLFRIEND** _

Rolling over onto his side, he starred at the small black digital alarm, which caused him so much pain. 7:00, the clock flashed, in small green numbers. After slamming the snooze button multiple times, Ian rolled over, hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep before needing to get up.

"Ian, it's time for school," his exhausted mother urged, as if he was still in elementary school. Ian groaned in response. "Come on. You need to meet all of your teachers!" Ian, irritated over the sleep his mother was robbing from him, pushed himself up onto his elbows, craning his head over his stomach, in order to stair at her angrily. She had just gotten home from the hospital, and had yet to change out of her industry standard pale pink and fluoride green scrubs. The doctor had her hair up in a sloppy ponytail, and her makeup was smeared, revealing both the bags under her eyes, and the immense stress of the night. Ian noticed both her smudged cover-up, and the dried blood on her chest

"Anything interesting happen tonight?" He inquired, expecting a lavish story.  
"Not really, just a baby with a blood blister. I swear some parents... anyway, I'm going to bed. Have fun at school! and tell Max I said hi!" she responded, backing up out of the room, leaving both the door open and the overhead light still on. Ian flopped back down and closed his eyes, hoping his mother did not notice.

_**WOULD YA BE MY GIRLFRIEND** _

Immediately after, Ian heard the shower turn on, one of his mothers not-so-subtle hints to get up and moving. Groggy, Ian pushed himself up out of his bed, throwing the covers wildly about the mattress and the near by floor. Slamming the blaring clock, he then proceeded out the door, down the hall and into the bathroom. Once inside the tiny tiled room, filled with steam and the harsh sound of water rocketing towards porcelain, Ian stripped off his clothes, the same clothes he both wore to school and then to bed yesterday, and threw them in a pile next to the door. He flung open the curtain and stepped inside of the tup-shower, turning on the water to a random temperature. Ian closed his eyes and the hot water began to hit his back, steam filling the room around him, completely lost in his surroundings.

The feeling lingered as he continued the rest of his morning; drying off, getting dressed, 'making breakfast', if a tub of cream and sugar with traces coffee counts, even driving to school. Ian's haze finally passed when he heard his passenger seat car door slam open.

 

* * *

 

After arriving to school with more than twenty minutes until first bell, Ian decided to sit in his car and wait. Cutting the ignition, he began to check his phone.

CHR-POP

Jumping out of his seat, Ian turned to look at for the source of the sound. Hysterically laughing, Max slid into the car and closing the door.

"Did I scare you?" he joked.

"I think I just had a heart attack! Jesus, you can't do that to me. I nearly dropped my phone"

"Speaking of phones, have you got anyone's number yet? I mean its only the second day of school?" Max taunted, reaching over to grab Ian's phone. Using his thumbprint to by pass the encryption, Max opened up Facebook and went to the junior class group, aptly named 'Death Year Suicide Pact.'"I mean there has to be some hot guys for you to hook up with."

"Why do I still have your finger in my phone?" Ian interjected.

"Because you looooooovvvvveee me."

"Come on," Ian stated, ignoring the last comment, "Lets go inside." As the two got out of the car, and walked inside the building, Max continued to point out guys he thought were 'bone worthy' with all of whom Ian should 'get his gay on.'

 

* * *

 

 **Student 9115191519: Horn, Ian**  
Block 1 Spanish 2  
Block 2 Precalculus - H  
Block 3 Physics 1 - AP  
Block 4 AV Tec 2 - H  
Block 5 N/A  
Block 6 US History - AP  
Block 7 American Literature - H

 **Student 1312020825: Hunter, Matthew**  
Block 1 Introduction to Physics  
Block 2 Introduction to Piano  
Block 3 Latin 3 - H  
Block 4 CCTPS Coordinate Algebra - H  
Block 5 N/A  
Block 6 US History - AP  
Block 7 American Literature - H

* * *

CHHIIING

"I'm glad to see you all made it back from Summer Break in one piece," Mr. Collins joked, "well most of you. Some seem to have lost their brains this morning." Ignoring the failed jokes, Ian studied the classroom, first sweeping the walls. He stared past the tired old motivational posters, advising that 'due dates are closer than they appear' or 'dare to dream, work to achieve,' quickly growing tired with the walls. Ian shifted his gaze to the students, attempting to find someone funny or interesting or at least moderately nice; however most of the class seemed about as interesting as the posters.  
"Sorry I'm late," Max said as he barged into the class, interrupting Mr. Collin's speech.

"Mr. Hunter I presume?"

"How'd you know?"

"You look just like your brother"

"I'm nothing like my brother," Max bit back.

"No. Your brother was always on time. Please take a seat." Walking over to the free desk next to Ian and threw his stuff down.

"I was beginning to get worried you left me to survive alone." Ian whispered to Max.

"Nah, plus you know I'm horrible at history."

"You know how to get better"

"How?"

"Show up to class."

"Haha, you're really funny." Max chuckled back.

CHHIIING

"Well that class was fun."

"You only showed up for the last ten minutes of it" Ian interjected, collecting his papers.

"Well I thoroughly enjoyed the last ten minutes"

"Where were you anyway?"

"Trying to land us a double date with these twins from MLK"

"Are they hot?" Ian asked, attempting to sound uninteresting.

"You mean is HE hot" Max taunted as the two walked down the hall. The most direct root from the History wing to the Lit classes was through the commons, but that was always crowded and impossible to navigate. Instead the two took a back hallway, which was much less crowded and faster overall, despite being a father distance. As a result the two had virtual privacy." And either way, what does it matter to you? You haven't gotten laid in like... ever."

"What if I'm waiting until marriage?" Ian asked, only to see Max's response.

"I'd probably think you're gay." Laughing, the two reached the their next class. The large wooden door was shut, and a hand-written sign, reading "be back in 10," was taped sloppily over the small square glass window, standard in every door. Students, irritated and tired from the long day, were strewn about in front of the doorway and surrounding hall. Most leaned against the adjacent wall; however, the blond buffoons were sitting on top of a jacket, strew across the floor, directly in front of the door, like a picnic blanket. Ms. buffoon was sitting on Mr's lap as the two spoke incoherent baby talk to each other.

"No way. Cam you in this class?" Max said, noticing the football leader, as he approached the door.

"HUNTER" Cameron bellowed reaching up to Max, and slapping his hand.

"Ian" Cameron acknowledged.

"Cameron. Sophie." Ian reluctantly responded.

"Well this just turned into the most awkward double date," Cameron joked.

"ummmmm....But their not dating," Sophie interjected, genuinely confused.

"Thats the joke." Cameron answered, extremely embarrassed.

"Well thats not really funny." Sophie pouted.

"No. no its not. " Ian stammered, enraged, and staring at Cameron.

"Dude. Chill. It's just a joke."

"loo-"

Before Ian could continue, the door to the locked room creaked open, and a small old woman stepped out. Dumfounded, the pack of teenagers immediately silenced. The woman locked the door and began to walk away from the class room, carrying an large briefcase. Ian noticed it immediately because the bag's professionalism starkly contrasted with the woman's extremely informal graphic tee-shirt, blue jeans, and her Justice League Converse. "Outside class today. Follow me or go home." the woman said, looking forward as she walk quickly away from both the pack and the classroom.

"I think we should follower her," Max said, breaking the silence.

"You can go, but I'm waiting for the teacher," Sophie insisted proudly.

"I think that was the teacher babe," Cameron

"Oh"

As the pack lethargically moved to catch up with the teacher, Max held Ian back. Once the class was far enough away to not hear, Max turned to Ian.  
"What happened back there?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were about to blow up at Cam."

"So"

"What do you mean so? He is one of my best friends, and wants to be yours too"

"Really. He wants to be my friend." Ian asked sarcastically.

"Yes. He actually does. Look I don't know what is going on with you, but you better fix it. Quickly. Date's at 7. I'm picking you up at 6:30. Be ready."

With that, Max ran to catch up with Cameron and the rest of the class, leaving Ian standing alone at the end of the hallway.


End file.
